


Volonté de Vivre

by Winderdusr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Betrayl, F/M, Fem! Severus Snape - Freeform, France - Freeform, I can't tag please, I swear it's good, Marauders' Era, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderdusr/pseuds/Winderdusr
Summary: Severa Snape has overcome so much. She's sacrificed. For herself when she was younger and now she sacrifices for the family she's made.





	1. Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Liza Golden as Severa Snape. 
> 
> Also she's about 18 in this chapter.

Submitting was never an option. She had spent her childhood submitting to her father but the light was Lily. She spent her teenage years submitting to the emotions that the marauders enacted. To the emotions, not to them, never to them. And again Lily was the light, the sun. 

Now, she's woman enough to admit that she acted rashly; in that moment, when the sun set. She's woman enough to admit that it was her fault Lily and she broke apart. But it was inevitable anyway. Lily didn't like her friends, ones that weren't her. She wasn't jealous, Lily just thought that she knew better than Severa. 

Severa doesn't regret it. Oh she mourned, of course she did, she mourned the death of a friendship that could've last lifetimes; or it could have if she changed. If she changed what she thought, if she changed who she was. 

Severa doesn't fault Lily. Not for leavingher, after she had called Lily a 'mudblood'. She's sorry, she'd apologized and her apology wasn't accepted; there was no more she could've done. She didn't even fault her for dating the boy who'd hung her by the ankles with her own skirt over her head. She can't fault her for anything, Lily wanted to live her life. But so did Severa, and a saying a word when she was 15, doesn't mean she didn't deserve to live too. 

"Ms. Snape" 

The dark lord isn't like she expected. She was expecting darkness that overtook a room and a voice that caused earthquakes.This man reminded her of a prince from the Disney movies she used to watch and he spoke like he was old friends with everyone.But when you know the truth. It's unnerving. 

"You've spent years, surrounded by the influence of the Death Eaters most of your housemates, your friends, have already joined my regime. What makes you want to stray from what is right, from the destiny of Wizarding Britain. Do you disagree with our goals?" 

This is it. This is the moment to make an argument for wanting to continue her Potions education in France. She was very adept in potions and could always get her mastery by simply taking the exam. But that wasn't an option. Not for her. Now, does she bare her soul and hope her 'lord' is compassionate or lie like she wouldn't be killed if she did. The former seemed like a good option. 

" My lord, I'm very much aware of the evil that muggles bring when mixed with magic. I'm aware with the Ministry being the way it is now, leaves us exposed, open, vulnerable . But I can't commit my life to something, no matter how much I agree, if I haven't lived."

" You haven't lived? I was made to believe you recently took part in the Malfoy wedding, are they not your friends? Do they not make you feel alive, Ms. Snape?" 

" Narcissa and Lucius are like family to me; but, it's not living if I'm just watching." 

She started off very strongly, but she knew the way to make her case was through the truth. The ugly, nasty truth. Her truth. 

" I've never gotten to see the wizarding world, outside of Hogwarts. My father was muggle and my mother a Pure-Blooded witch. Both were at each other's throats to prove that their way of life was superior and they ended up committing to neither. They lived a half life. As did I, but that wasn't my choice. I wish...I need to pursue this. I can't keep being half alive, My lord. I wish to be labeled neutral, My lord. So I can live in a world that's not divided."

The Dark Lord looked at her as if she were an interesting specimen. Like he saw something that was new. Not good or bad. New . 

"Ms. Snape, I feel as though you think me unkind. You are an independent witch. You are also the foundation for an exemplary Potions Mistress. I'll expect great things from you once you return from France, if you choose to return that is. Neutrality isn't ideal for someone of your raw power; but, I can't find it in my heart to deny your request." 

If Severa were a weaker witch she'd hug the Dark Lord. She chose to thank him instead. But she didn't even get a chance to do that. , His eyes had turned dark and he looked at her like she'd killed his dog, or snake in this case. 

"Do not think this is a pardon. If I suspect you betraying your own neutrality, and going to Albus Dumbledore with your tail between your legs, like the rest of Hogwarts. Not only you. But you family, your friends and anyone you have ever loved will feel your betrayal. Is that understood?"

" Of course, my Lord."


	2. Almost

Institut d'enseignement des Potions Supérieures de Avignon. A mouthful. And also one of the best Potions institutions in Europe. Sure the British Ministry of Magic was more 'popular', but that's only because most people couldn't get in here. 

Severa did. On scholarship even. Something only given to applicants with so much potential, that the Institute couldn't possibly pass up an opportunity to have its name on their resume. If Severa was a little bit smug about that, it wasn't her fault.  
The wonderful thing was that the language barrier didn't mean much. It didn't matter that she wasn't completely fluent in French. She got an assignment and turned them in at the deadline. There was however a downside to this. 

Counselors were assigned to each student. They proofread each assignment and if they deemed it 'good enough' it would be sent in for publishing. Problem is Counsellors would have their name on the paper and the students would be listed under 'assistants'.

However, there was a way around the rule.. But, it involved working with 4th years, on their original and final thesis. It would be published under the students' names, even underclass men. It sounded great and nearly foolproof, until people realized that upperclassmen were almost always to stuck up to work on their papers with 1st years. (She was a first year again. Unbelievable) 

Well, almost always.


	3. We'll Work Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long. 
> 
> For casting it's still  
> Liza Golden as Severa  
> and  
> Luke Guldan as Augustus

" So, what do you think. We have a deal, oui?" Augustus said. He was a 4th year who'd asked to speak with Severa after class. 

" So, you would be willing to give me half the credit on your final project. Why?" 

"Mademoiselle Severa, you are the top of the first year class and you still spend most of the time in the labs. If there's I trust to partner with, c'est toi" Augustus or August is very sincere and kind. It's almost unsettling, to someone as reserved as Severa.  
"I'm not sure what I'm doing but I know it needs to be spectaculaire; People like us who have passion for what we do and aren't just here because their fathers and their fathers' fathers were here. No, it's time for us who truly live and breathe potions, deserve the opportunity to prove ourselves."

" Alright," Severa said " I'll work with you. And I might have an idea."

" And what is that?"

" Well, August, how do you feel about werewolves?"


	4. Chapter 4

August Gabin had lived in Paris, one of the most populated cities on earth, and aside from New York, NY in The US and London in the UK Paris has one of the highest Wizarding populations is the world. And he's never met anyone like Severa Snape.

She's kind even if it's buried under a rougher surface. She's genuine and so intelligent, everything she says is like it came from an old professor who'd spent their whole life experiencing everything life had offered both positive and negative. And he means that in a good way. Herr genius is something undeniable. Especially since she manages to prove her self more competent than any of August's older colleagues.

Wolfsbane. Utterly brilliant. It's a potion that Severa had started when she was about 16 or so. She wouldn't tell August what had inspired it, but something as revolutionary as this had to be able inspired from somewhere. They'd been working on it for four months and have managed to make great strides.........on paper. The resources and test subjects they would need would take years. And such a shame too, so many people suffering from Lycanthropy or 'werewolfism' 

Wolfsbane would be taken the entire week before the full moon, by a werewolf, of course, and it's meant to create a sort of protective barrier around a wizard's magical core. And when the full moon came, 'the wolf', or the toxins that make someone act feral, won't be able to reach their core and the subject would be able to control themselves, even when they were physically transformed. Genius. 

"What do you think?" 

" I'm sorry, what?" Severa had been talking. He had not bee listening to her, thinking about her doesn't count as listening. 

"We submit this as a thesis. All of the actual research is done, but we don't have the resources or test subjects to see if the potion would work," Severa sighed. " it would take years get a trial completed. And it's not as though we got nothing done, even the theory is revolutionary." She smiled at him "We should be proud, August" 

" Say we do turn it in as a thesis, then what?" August asked.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, Severa, that this is my final thesis, afterward I get my masters."

" So?" Severa did not seem to get what August was hinting at. 

"So, I propose perhaps we don't stop researching and continue after I've gone. You said it yourself, it will take years to get the trials done. Why not do them? What I'm trying to say without sounding foward, 'Vera is , along with continuing working on the wolfsbane, I'd like to see you. In a not professional way."

Severa was silent. For the first time, in a very long time, she didn't know what to say. Of course she liked August. And of course she thinks him handsome. He is. His eyes are this brilliant blue, not like the sky or sea but completely his own. She'd once spoke to Narcissa about him. She'd been encouraging and was even trying to convince Severa to ask him out. 

But she didn't, because love wasn't supposed to be easy. It was supposed to hurt. And Augustus never made her hurt, he made her blush and smile and laugh, but never hurt. Her parents love was easy. They were just with each other. Not in love or head over heels for each other. Just there. It was too easy. 

Despite knowing there might be yelling or worse yet, silence ahead, with something this easy. Severa nodded her head and smiled at him. She was weak and he was so easy to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed August's casting choice from Penn to Luke because I thought Penn looked more like someone who could be Liza Golden's brother. And if I didn't mention it. August is a about 22


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa shares some new with Narcissa.

The war is a dark thing in Britain, leaving streets dark and families dead. Of course it isn't all bad. Lily and Potter had just gotten married both 20 and more in love than ever. That's what Narcissa had told Severa,anyway. 

They were sitting in the Malfoy Library having Lunch together, like they do every Sunday. Between Severa's impending 3rd year at the institute and Narcissa's role of 'Mrs. Malfoy' it felt like, besides Sundays, they hardly got to see each other. 

" Aren't you angry, 'Vera?" Narcissa asked. Again. Severa Was like a sister to her, not crazy or a traitor like her real sisters, but a sister none the less. Besides, even Narcissa couldn't help but feel anger on Severa's behalf, someone who you had once called you best friend marrying the boy who tormented you; who wouldn't be angry?

" I'm quite sure I'm not angry, Cissa. We've both moved on with our lives. I'm glad Lily and Potter married. They've found happiness in these difficult times and I'm glad for them." Severa replied and she truly was happy for them; well, not happy, but she couldn't care less and that's something. 

" I suppose your right. But I admire your restraint."

" I don't need to show restraint, Narcissa. I'm not holding anything back. I'm over a friendship that ended half a decade ago. Besides if I spent all my time wondering about Lily and her life I'll forget mine. I'd forget you and Lucius and August." 

" How is August by the way. Is he alright with staying in Paris, I know it was difficult for him to decide to stay put after he graduated. But that's what we do for love." Despite being seven years away from thirty, Narcissa still loved to spend hours on the opposite sex. Either going gaga over them or judging them. And since she was a married woman, she got her fix from Severa. 

" We're doing just fine. He didn't actually mind staying. His mother was thrilled when 'Her baby boy' decided to stay home. We're doing better than fine, actually." Severa couldn't help but smirk when Narcissa leaned over the table eyes wide like a owl, expecting a treat. 

" What does 'better than fine' mean, Severa"

Sever let out a smile and lifted her left hand which had been under the table. And she laughed when Narcissa nearly fell out of her chair to grab it. 

"SEVERA!! Why didn't you tell me!! Marriage?! He proposes and you don't immediately fire call your best friend!?! How could you!?"  
Severa didn't even get to speak for the rest of the afternoon because of a blonde spontaneously hugging her and jumping like it her that was engaged. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I take it you told Narcissa?" August joked when his fiancé came through the floo with her hair going every which way and her clothes disheveled. 

" What on earth gave you that idea?" Severa asked sarcastically. 

"Just a guess" August laughed "your hair looks wonderful by the way"

" Very funny. You're an idiot"

" Yes, but I'm your idiot" August grabbed her hand and brought the the ring up to her face  
"Forreeeeeevvvvvveeeeerr".


	6. Chapter 6

Life is wonderful, despite the war. Severa was pregnant. Draco had just turned a year old and everything couldn't have been better. Despite her current predicament. 

The dark lord had called for her and Severa was in no position to refuse his summons. Besides, She had a simple mission; follow Albus Dumbledore and report back to him. August was reluctant to stay in France,but Severa had been insistent she go alone. If only to please the dark lord. 

And that's what brought her to her current dilemma. 

Does she tell the Dark Lord the prophesy? 

Obviously, it would be safer to not cross one of the most powerful wizards in the world. It would also mean putting aside any morals she has and putting an innocent child at risk. And if she was right, that child was Harry Potter. He was born late July and she doesn't doubt The Potters could have defied the Dark Lord thrice over. 

But was she really so selfish that she would sacrifice a whole family to protect her own 

" Mrs. Gabin do you have anything to report on The Esteemed Headmaster?"

The Dark Lords words shook Severa out of her thoughts. She placed a hand on her stomach protectively and gave Lord Voldemort a tight smile. She's a terrible person. 

"Yes, my lord. During an interview for Hogwarts divination position Dumbledore revived a prophecy. I heard it myself."


	7. Chapter 7

To muggles Halloween was a time for children to dress as pumpkins and beg for candy, it was hilarious. James wished Harry would be able to do that one day. For now they were all stuck in the Godric's Hallow estate. Life wasn't really what he thought it would be. Don't get him wrong, up until the prophecy life was amazing. He had his Hogwarts sweetheart as his wife, friends closer than siblings, and his little man, Harry; Life was perfect. But after the attack on Alice and Frank Longbottom and their son Neville, The Order realized that Voldemort had somehow become aware of the Prophecy regarding the two families. But with The Longbottoms gone, may they rest in peace, greater precautions had to be taken to protect the Potters. 

Without knowing who could've possibly leaked the information The Potters were put under the fidellius charm, with James' friend Peter as secret keeper and The Seer who had been given the prophecy was obliviated and sent as far away from the order as possible, resulting in her termination from Hogwarts. 

James sighed and stepped away from the window, Peter would be here soon with the latest reports from Dumbledoore on death eater activity. It killed him not to be out there fighting the good fight with The Order, but James knew he couldn't leave his family, besides once Voldemort was out of the way they'd be able to do everything they dreamed of for their family. Harry would join little league quidditch, he was old enoughn no matter what Lily said, and Lily could focus on her charms mastery and James could finally get Moody to promote him to head of an auror squad and maybe even expand on their family. He's always wanted a big family; growing up an only child in a big house was tough and a little lonely. It got easier, especially when he found brothers in the marauders. 

It would all be better soon. Soon enough the war would be over. 

" James?" A sweet voice lured James out of his thoughts. Wonderful Lily, always able to pull him back to earth. He might not have always been a great person, or even good person but he likes to think that's she's made him better. 

" Yeah, Lils?" He replied

She smiled at him and nodded toward the one year old balanced on her hip 

" Even though we can't really go out for Halloween, Harry and I thought we'd carve some pumpkins and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"'Lily asked, Harry gurgled in agreement. 

" I'd love to."

________________________________________________________________________

A loud knock at the door disrupted the family from their pumpkin carving. 

" It's probably Wormtail. Half an hour late as per usual. " James laughed and put down his wand to answer the door for their friend.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dursleys. As stuffy and undeservedly snob as they come. Severa was nearly sick when she traced the potter boy here. Honestly.Lily's sister? Petunia was the worst choice to raise a magical child and from what Severa had seen, Petunia wasn't fit to raise any children. Petunia's own son was unhealthily overweight for a one year old ,far to spoiled, and didn't seem to be as developed as he should be. 

Severa put hand against her abdomen and felt guilt wash over her. 

She'd done this to Harry Potter. It was her fault. How could she ever expect to be a good mother, knowing that she had doomed a little boy?

August didn't know about the weekly trips to London, or maybe he did and didn't say anything. Severa didn't want him to see what she had done anyhow. He knew about the prophecy, of course and the Potters, but this was a secret, Harry Potter's fate after the war. Doomed to a life of abusive muggles and dead parents he never knew. 

Severa took deep breaths and wiped her face of any tears that had escaped her eyes, she stepped out from behind her hiding place in the bushes and apparated away from Privet drive and the boy who's life she ruined. 

\----------------_----!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a month later when Severa had to stop making her trips to London. Women in their last stages of pregnancy weren't supposed to be apparating, it put a strain on them and their babies. Severa was almost relieved, the guilt of watching Harry Potter had been almost to much to bare. Every time she had to watch Vernon Dursley yell at a baby like it was criminal was agonizing. 

It was a month after that, that she went into labor. It wasn't all that bad, to be honest, August was there the whole time while Healer Gomez, August's close friend, did the actual delivery. They'd decided a home birth would be safest. Death Eaters had taken to attacking hospitals and public spaces after their master had been defeated and they had nothing else to do. 

Birth itself was extremely painful. Her insides and outside felt as though they'd been switched. But, like most mothers she forgot about hours of agony when she saw her baby.

It was a girl. She was beautiful, even if Severa's biased. She had a mix of Severa's pale skin and a dark tuft of hair and August's blue eyes that made her melt.   
The named her Aileen. 

" Our mothers will be thrilled. Months of bickering whether we would choose an 'A' name or a Roman one. This was a nice compromise."

" We could have named her 'Cauliflower' and they'd have to live with it. Our child after all, my love." August joked,even though Severa could see him tearing up a bit. 

"Well we should all be thankful you didn't." Healer Gomez interrupted " Now before anything else we're gonna need Mrs. and Ms. Gabin to get some rest. I'll be right down the hall monitoring you two." 

 

" Of course, let me show you to your room, Manuel."

In addition to the home borth they thought it'd be safest Manuel stay the night. Anything to protect her family, even if it meant having a healer monitor her like she was made of glass.

Severa looked down at Aileen while the baby slept. She yawned and subconsciously reached her chubby arm out towards her mother. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King's Cross Station was bursting at the seams with wizards and muggles alike. Some of the older students, eager to join their friends had already boarded the train, while some first years held tight to their parents' robes. 

In the center of the chaos, Severa and August stood side by side looking proudly at a young girl about 15 or so. 

" A prefect! How wonderful, that's you and Draco now! You make sure he shows you the ropes all right, Love?"

Severa could barely contain herself. Her daughter, apple of her eye was so smart and beautiful  
and she had the chance to experience Hogwarts in a way she never could. 

" Of course Mum, I'll badger Draco until he's sick of me. But one question before I have to board the train?"

" Yes?"

" Why did you kill the little boy? What had he done to you?"

"Wha.. What" Severa's chest started to contract and she couldn't breathe. Aileen's eyes grew dark and she grew until she was eye to eye with her mother. Before Severa knew it, her daughter had disappeared and she was staring at a mirror image of herself. 

August was gone and the train station had morphed into a dark room with nothing but her and her copy. 

Severa was sobbing on the ground trying to get air to come to her lungs, but it was hopeless, it was as though a boulder was sitting on her chest. 

The thing that had once been her daughter made loud steps as it walked towards her and crouched to her level. 

" You're a monster. You've damned a child to a life of abuse and you expect life to go on as normal? You've killed that child! All of it is your fault! He's an orphan because of you! He'll live among muggles for the rest of his life, how can you live with yourself?! You've killed Harry Potter!"

Several let guilt and agony wash over her and she fell to her side and sobbed. 

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just wanted to save my baby." Severa cried against the cold floor. 

Severa felt a presence behind her. She looked up to see that her clone had once again turned into livid Aileen.

" You wanted to save me? You picked someone to die for me. Who would want that?!" Aileen screamed, then she pulled a wand and pointed it at her mother. "You deserve this. You're a murderer. AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

A bright Green light shat at Severa and hit her square in the chest. 

\--------------------------------------------/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa bolted up from her dream gripping where the 'spell' had hit her. She looked to her right to make sure Aileen was still small, beautiful and right next to her in her bassinet.

" August! "

It was only a matter of seconds before her husband crashed through the door, looking worried and nervous. 

" You alright 'Vera? The baby? Should I wake Gomez?" August rambled, and he was justified to do so as his wife who'd just given birth was screaming for him. 

Severa looked at her husband with a look of determination mixed in with nervousness. 

" You need to go get the Potter boy."


	9. Chapter 9

August hadn't been raised in a traditional household. His father was sick most days and his mother was busy trying to fill the shoes of her husband, both in the CFDS (Conseil français du droit des sorciers), which was basically a French Wizengamot, and among the 'elite', a group of French Purebloods who thought the only things that mattered in life were

•Blood Status  
•Wealth  
•Power (both Magical and Political)  
• Your Children and who your children married

In that order. 

By the time his father died, August's mother was so exhausted and frustrated that she shipped her children off to boarding schools around Europe, instead of the tutoring that theyd been receiving at home. He and his older brothers, Allred and Amicus were all separated, it was especially hard on them given they were twins and closer than magnets and metal. 

It'd been a good few years since he's seen them. Amicus as it turns out preferred men to women, which August didn't see a problem in at all, but his uncle, the head of their family deemed it unacceptable and tossed him to the streets where, of course Allred followed. 

After pushing her sons away for half of their lives and then finally losing two of them, August's mother became 'clingy'. At first August hadn't minded his mother wanting to finally spend time with him, but as he got older and started thinking about his future his mother clung tighter. Threatening to not financially support him as he got his mastery, if he didn't remain in Paris to do so. 

So he stayed. And the universe or Gods or Merlin or whoever rewarded him. 

They brought him Severa, who's laughter filled him with sunlight and who's eyes could distract him for hours. He fell for her like he was listening to music. Getting lost in every subtle chord and then not realizing that the music had swallowed him whole. 

He supposes that kind of pove is what lead him to his current situation. 

Drawing a circle of blood around a 'newborn'. Harry Potter to be exact. Or at least he was Harry Potter. 

The ritual to make him younger was simple but dark just like this one. Blood adoption isn't a new thing in the wizarding community, the child or adoptee would be placed in a rune made up of its new families blood. (August still felt guilty about making his daughter cry) Then the parents would bless them with the incantation, which must be done before the sunset on that day. 

The hardest part was erasing all memory of 'Harry' from the Dursleys. Horrible people! He'd found little Harry soiled and starving in the hall closet. He'd been skeptical about this plan at first, but was completely on board now, no child deserved to live like that! Besides if they could provide love for one child what's the harm in two?  
\----/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"Manuel..are you up?"

Gomez woke up with a horrible headache that he did not have the night before. Sitting up he realized that he was still in the Gabin's guest room. 

"Yes I'm up. Give me a moment and I'll be right with you. "

When Gomez got to their make-shift hospital room he felt a strange feeling in his head as though something was altered with. He was probably coming down with a cold. 

"We were wondering if you would give the twins a once over before you headed back to the clinic. " Twins? 

There was the strange feeling in his head again. 

Oh yes! Ask for one baby and it turns out you've got two. He'd never seen it before heard about it of course but this was something a Healer only saw once!

Now for the children. Aileen was a healthy 3000 grams and 50.8 cm. As for....?

" I never did catch what you named our little surprise?"

August smiled with pride."We named him Alexander."

"After your father?"

"Yes, sir. "

"Well little Alexander her is just as healthy as his sister, if not a little thinner,but that's nothing to worry about."

"That's wonderful. Thank you, old friend. " 

They shook hands and said goodbyes by the time Manuel got back to the clinic his headache was gone.


	10. 10

War has no preference for lives it takes. It will swallow families and warriors alike. Sirius blacks knows this well. 

It had been years since James and Lily had passed on. 

No. Not passed on.. killed! That was the word he was looking for. Killed by a little sniveling rat! Not with a wand of course, but by being disgusting little traitor. 

And Harry. Poor baby Harry. Sirius moaned as he thought of the little boy he could've saved. Sometimes, when it was quieter than usual in his flat, he hears Harry calling out "Pa'foo" the last time Sirius had even seen Harry was when he'd given him to Hagrid. Sirius was too angry and too reckless. He just wanted to catch Peter. After days of search he came back with no sign of the asshole and the minute he's back in town, Remus is crying and Harry's missing. Assumed dead. That's all his coworkers would say. 

Assumed dead. 

Two words is all a little boy, his godson, could be summed up to. Not like he blamed them; there's a war going on. 

One more tiny casket on the pile wouldn't look important to people who didn't know the prophecy. They'd buried an empty coffin next to Lily's and James'. Sirius knew his heart it shouldn't be there. He felt Harry's heart beat in the back of his head. He was alive and his family would find him, no matter what. 

Moony's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sirius."

"Yeah, Moony?" 

"You're doing okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just don't understand why Dumbledore would think this is a good idea." 

"Dumbledore has been fighting this war longer than both of us. He has his reasons."

"I just don't understand the logic behind his reasons. None of this makes any sense! What makes him think she'll even help us? She's probably some undercover Death Eater! For all we know she kidnapped Harry!"

 

"Padfoot lower your voice!" Remus whispered harshly "Let's go, we've got a schedule to keep and you're causing a scene."

Sirius huffed and downed his drink while Remus motioned the waiter to bring the check. 

"It's going to be fine Sirius, we need to have faith in Dumbledore and his decisions, and if Snape even gives us HALF of a clue as to where Voldemort could have taken Harry then 10 years of looking toward every possible lead will be wor-"

"11" Sirius interrupted

"What?"

"He would've been 11 this year. He'd go to Hogwarts."

Remus smiled at his friend sadly and reached over to cover Sirius' hand with his own. 

"Lets see if we can bring him home."

Sirius just hoped that whatever kind of monster Snape had turned into, she could help them find Harry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say the pair was suprised when it wasn't some beast that opened the door. For a second, Sirius was sure they had the wrong address. There was no way that Snape of all people was living it up in suburban life while everyone back home was dying. She looks different, not surprising given the fact 10 years have gone buy. Her hair's shorter, cleaner. Her face is less worried and stressed. Sirius wonders if they made her that way in the first place. 

It's not fair. That James, Lily or Harry didn't get to have this. But Snape does. 

It's not fair. But here she is. A toddler hiding behind her legs and a scowl on her face the second she sees them. 

" Who sent you?" Is the first thing out of her mouth. 

Before Sirius could reply with some snarky or rude comment Remus held him back. 

" Severa. We need to ask you some questions."


End file.
